Edward
Edward is one of the four main protagonists in the Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy fan fiction series. Edward is an African American preteen with a large afro and a friendly, goof-ball personality. Basic Information Here's Edward's basic information given on the page Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy: Edward is a African American going on 13 year old with a giant afro whose been chased to Peach Creek, Texas( where the kids and Eds live ) by angry townspeople. Edward revealed where he came from in the Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy prequel (this will be discussed in more detail later). Edward is vegetarian, eating only food that is not meat. Edward is a very loyal friend to the Eds and is as Eddy says "a very nice guy". Edward likes to play games and laugh with Ed, the two already being considered the best of friends and closer to each other than any combination of the four Eds. When Eddy gets to yelling, he always does what Eddy says since it was established who the leader was though he's curious of what sort of leader Edd would be. Edward is also known for many other goofy things such as: saying things in a funny way, loving ''jawbreakers just like his friends, even eating people's jawbreakers before they can claim it. '''Eyes:' brown. Height: five foot, two inches. Fears: angry townspeople, getting beat up and the Kanker Sisters. ' Allergies:' walnuts and pineapples Past Edward's life began in Kentucky, in a small town known as Citrus Pond. Even then, he was an interesting and colorful character. By the time he was one year old, he decided to grow his hair out due to his favor in this movie he watched. It was only when he was five that he realized the film was about the Disco Era. When he was six, he loved to play games with his two friends. They thought he was funny at first but as time marched on, they and the other townspeople, including Edward's own father, Mark started to find him annoying. They hated how large Edward grew his afro, found it quite annoying how he wouldn't allow them to just call him "Ed" and his goofy antics seemed to be less amusing. Edward was a B student at school, he was pretty intelligent but his large hair blocked the teacher and students' vision. Even good-grades Edward was getting to be very annoying. By age ten, his friends caused a scene for his annoyance, they said that they wouldn't be his friends anymore and he broke down and cried. He was a loyal and trustworthy friend, up until that time, he thought he had a good thing going... Things went truly downhill after that, Edward started to trult notice what the teachers were saying about him, how his father seemed to be replacing him with his twin younger brothers, how the townspeople seemed to gaze at him in horror when he approached public establishments. His usual smile and goofy attitude broke down. He was saddened. Nothing seemed to help him with his grief, even his usual lightener of getting his afro stuck in a ceiling fan. He spent more and more time in his bedroom. Things reached a breaking point when at a theater, a man yelled at him and used some very colorful language toward him to express his and the town's opinion of Edward. Edward, age eleven prepared to run away and maybe find a place to call home. Icing on the cake came in a week, the townspeople formed and angry mob and chased him out of city limits. Edward didn't stop running, he had to find a home and get away from that hellhole. Eventually, he stopped running and joined a traveling circus. He earned a little bit of money with his "Black Hole-afro" act. He stayed with the circus for a year and a half until they reached the state of Texas and he was thrown off for a better act. He ran, oddly enough he wasn't sad, he was his old self again but now with a more colorful dressing style from being in the circus. He ran to a pleasant forest but heard evil cackling and was soon captured by no more than the Kanker Sisters. They bullied him and spun him on a wheel, laughing at he way he screamed. Suddenly, the Kankers were pranked and three boys came up and freed him. He quickly befriended the big dumb one. At the age of twelve, he had a new home. He was intitiated into the Eds. Character Trivia *When Edward was created, he was a simple extra. *When he was decided to become one of the Eds, none of his creators knew of how common a fourth Ed was. *''Ed, Edd, Eddy 'n Edward didn't sound right so the fan fiction was named Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy''. **The only remaining creator now uses this as a format. As in: Ed, Edd, _______ n Eddy. *Edward is very fond of his afro which sometimes seems to be a supernatural item. **This was originally not intended since the original ''Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy ''was super realistic but now Eds+Godzilla is "keeping it cartoon". *Ed and Edward are a lot like brothers and get along very well. Category:Fan Characters